


Ennui

by PerseusHuntress



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress
Summary: Prompt: Can you write something with Asra and Julian and their pre-game relationship? Maybe how they met, or why their relationship ended?





	Ennui

Julian frowned into his wine, watching his own sullen reflection in the surface of the dark liquid. Under normal circumstances, he would have relished the opportunity to empty the Countess’ wine reserves, but sadly today’s festivities were marred by the overinflated egomaniacal ravings of the Count himself.

The man peacocked around the room, ruining what little atmosphere the court could muster while a plague raged through their city streets.

And the doctor was tired.

He briefly entertained the idea of slipping behind one of the heavy curtains and disappearing into the night, the Rowdy Raven was just a few streets away and surely would offer a much more eventful night than listening to Lucio’s gratuitously exaugurated tales of heroics. But all dreams of escape were quashed when he noticed Valdemar watching him from the shadows.

Julian sighed and resigned himself to his fate of slowly falling into a coma as Lucio droned on the background.

“The Count seems to like the sound of his own voice…”

Julian startled, almost upsetting his wine all over the stranger that appeared beside him. He reminded Julian of the dandelions that grew in the meadows of Nevivon, the ones that Pasha took a liking to kicking to release the clouds of snow-white seeds. He was willowy, with a shock of white unruly soft curls that framed his delicate features, his clothes were nothing like Julian has ever seen, the colours clashed violently and yet the overall effect was striking and harmonious. 

“I suppose it could be worst, he could be singing, singing would definitely be worse” he continued.

“Um… er… and you are?”

“Someone who really has no desire to be here whatsoever. Would you like to disappear?” the newcomer looked up at him with a mischievous smile, his violet eyes were ringed by a delicate halo of white lashes. Julian stared. He was beautiful, ethereal would have been the correct term here, but his brain jammed for a second and all eloquence escaped him.

“You have no idea”

“Good, lean down” his smile broadened.

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Julian stammered but obeyed, he blushed furiously as he bent in a low bow, the stranger was short, but then again everyone was short compared to him.

“Not right now. Breathe out for me”

Julian puffed out a breath, in such close proximity to his face he felt himself getting even more flustered.

“That will do, this might feel weird” the stranger reached out and passed a gentle hand across his face.

“Is… is something meant to be happening right now?” Julian cocked a curious brow entranced by the delicate fingers that flashed in front of his eyes.

“It already has” he returned a bright smile “Watch”

He took a step away from him and spun into the crowd, Julian followed his progress with interest, he zeroed in on the dowager that was watching the Count with rapt attention. He passed a palm in front of her eyes. The woman didn’t flinch, she continued to follow the pacing Count Lucio as if nothing what so ever just happened.

Julian stared in disbelief.

“What fresh hell…?!” he muttered to himself.

“Not hell, just magic” the newcomer sounded mildly offended as he reappeared by his side once more.

“Now come, this is exhausting, and there are far more intriguing things in this palace than a pompous count and his sycophants.”

He grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Julian froze on the spot “Am I… bewitched?! What have you done to me?!”

“Simple cloaking spell, don’t worry it will wear off soon. We don’t have much time, let’s get out of here.” He tugged on his hand once more, Julian swore under his breath and followed.

They slipped past the guards and guests, being careful not to get too close to any of them as not to alert them of their presence. He stifled a laugh as they sped past Valdemar who narrowed their eyes at what would have appeared to be empty space to them, but in reality, contained Julian and the mysterious magician. They swerved around the Countess herself, who stared glassy-eyed into the middle distance, Julian momentarily wondered what would happen if he was to swipe the glass straight out of her hand, but just as he was about to act, the stranger tugged him out of the way of a passing waiter. 

“Where are we going?” Julian laughed as they sped through the identical gilded corridors of the palace. He hasn’t felt this alive for a long time, the thrill of escape reminded him of the time he spent plundering the seas around Atapra, the port authorities did not take kindly to their pirating and chased them halfway to Port Tremaire before giving up the pursuit due to a rather fortuitous fog that rolled in from the east.

“The garden, there is a fountain there, I have an appointment” he answered.

“I am not going to be some kind of ritual sacrifice, am I?” Julian frowned.

“Perish the thought” peals of his bright laughter bounced off the cold marble of the passage, “I think you will like her, she’s been watching you for a while”

“More mysteries, just what I needed!” Julian laughed.

They arrived in the garden just as the sun was setting behind the magnificent hedges that surrounded the palace, bathing them in the soft glow of twilight.

The magician slowed down his pace and let go of his hand “I think the spell wore off, we should stay out of sight until we reach her”

“Can’t you just do it again?” Julian asked almost wistfully.

“I could. But I won’t, there is no need we are almost there”

Julian shrugged and followed him deeper into the garden keeping to the shadows. His hand left a strange warm impression in his. He shook his head clearing the sudden sensation that grew in his stomach.

The fountain glowed in the dying rays of the sun, as if illuminated from within, the frolicking Capricorn that perched on the pedestal glowed eerily.

“She is late” the stranger observed. 

“Wonderful, now maybe you can explain who exactly you are?” Julian leant against the massive trunk that threw curious shadows across the water.

“Asra” he smiled “The newly appointed court magician.”

“Huh… well, I am…”

“I know who you are” Asra waved him off as he gracefully folded himself by the fountain, gently swirling the water with the tip of his finger. “The famous Julian Devorak, the count’s personal physician.”

“Infamous would be a better description, but all the same how did you know? More of your… your stuff?”

“Magic, it’s magic doctor. And I am afraid not, not this time. Nadi told me all about you, you studied under her sister did you not?” Asra looked up from his own reflection a playful smile gracing his lips.

Julian choked back a gasp. There was something about Asra that made him lose all sense. Something that hasn’t happen to him for a long time. And the last time was, well last time was painful. He would rather not repeat that particular experience. 

“I did. Nazali taught me everything they knew…” he watched enraptured as Asra played with the hem of his shirt, exposing a heavy emerald that hung flush against his muscular chest.

Julian cleared his throat looking away, blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Ah” Asra brightened looking directly behind Julian “You’ve made it!”

Julian spun to the left, eliciting a snort from Asra “Not that way… wait no, don’t we talked about this!”

Julian’s confusion lasted a fraction of a second before he froze in horror, something warm and heavy dropped onto his shoulder.

Time slowed as he turned his head towards the source of the weight.

Two jeweled crimson eyes stared into his, the scream died in his throat as sheer terror flooded his veins. Curling around his right bicep was a sleek violet snake, the animal flicked out its tongue towards him tilting its head curiously.

And then it spoke.

“Pretty!”

Julian bolted.

“Hey stop! Stop she won’t hurt you!” Asra tried to give chase but doubled over wheezing with tears in his eyes.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?” Julian screeched throwing his arm out and shaking it violently.

“Stop you will hurt her! I will grab her, hold on!” Asra choked on a laugh.

Julian obeyed, gingerly leaning away from the probing tongue.

Asra scooped up the snake into his hand “One of these days you will end up at the bottom of that pond, your grand entrances are not as graceful as you believe” he chided the snake as she made her way up from his hands to curl around his neck, she raised her head and bumped it against Asra’s.

“Oh okay, all is forgiven you fiend” he nuzzled the creature smiling.

“Excuse me!?” Julian spoke indignantly.

“How rude of me.” Asra flashed an irresistible smile. “Doctor Devorak, this is Faust. She sends her apologies, she has been watching you for a while now, seems to have taken a liking to you.”

“Friend!” the snake spoke again, making Julian jump back a pace.

“Any other magical woodland creatures up your sleeve that help you clean and sew?”

“Just the one” Asra smiled, “well there is the other one, but I haven’t seen him for a while.”

Julian blinked, this was going to get interesting.


End file.
